Flight 93
by chcedcharry
Summary: In Honor of Flight 93.Everybody pays attention to the Pentagon or the Trade Towers but not that much to Flight in Honor of the brave people who fought back.( first fic so please be nice)
1. Chapter 1

**_In honor of Flight 93_**

**Annabeth's pov**

we departed from Newark, New Jersey at 8:00 we were 30,40 minuets in when I heard screaming.I remembered my talk with Percy yesterday.

**_ FLASHBACK_**

_**'' Annabeth can we talk'' Percy asked and I looked up from my book.**_

_**'' Yea,sure so what do you want to talk about'' I asked **_

_**'' I don't think we work out with my acting career starting i don't think we should be together.''**_

_**'' Are u saying ...'' not wanting to finish that sentence. **_

_**'' I'm breaking up with you'' and with that he left right before i burst in to tears.**_

_** Percy's pov**_

_**Right after I left I knew it was wrong and felt horrible but I had to do it.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

** Annabeth's pov**

Right after that I took my Moms offer to go live in San Francisco and got a flight last here i am I on Flight 93, i checked my phone it said 9:31.

Then I heard screaming and ''Mayday mayday'' I started to panic so did everyone else this went on for a while. I checked my phone again it said the speaker said "Hi, this is the captain. I would like you all to remain seated. There is a bomb on board and are going back to the airport, and to have our demands. Please remain quiet."Know i was really was calling there loved ones and I heard that the Trade Towers and Pentagon were destroyed by hijacked got me thinking was are plane hijacked?Then people from came running in from first class saying that the plane has been hijacked by 2 guys came in saying to go to the back and i run faster to the last row.I knew we were going to crash somewhere in D.C. I knew i had to call someone so I called Percy.

_ring ring ring ring then his voice came sorry i can not answer you right now so... yea leave a message _

''Hey percy'' i started to cry''are plane is hijacked and we are gonna die I know you don't love me but i love you and I, I thought nobody cared for me and you showed me wrong thank you,i just wanted to say that and goodbye ''and I ended the was fighting back the plane was sawing side to side.I stayed in the seat and said '' goodbye'' and we crashed.

** Percy pov**

Annabeth did't come to school something told me I had to do with now we are driving to New Jearsy were said to meet ,Piper,Jason,Hazel,Frank,Leo,Nico,Reyna,and Rachel. We arrived my phone was almost charged but i decied to turn it on when we got into the cafe. was there with a sad look on his face.

'' hey were's Annabeth''Piper asked nervously,we got out of New York right before the south tower went down.

'' well you will see'' he said'' Can you put on channel 2 please'' he asked and the worker went to turn on the TV.

**the newsrepoter started to speack '' we are here in Shanksville,Pennsylvania'' i decide to turn my phone on '' Were flight 93 crashed killing 37 passengers they say it was headed to D.C but the passengers fought of theses brave people are ****_CeeCee Lyles,Mark Bingham_****_,Jeremy Glick, Joseph Deluca,_********_Todd Beamer_****_,and teen Annabeth Chase._**

**_Right then I swear my heart turned off the TV._**

**_I turn to my friends and see their sad faces then my phone says new voice mail and and put it on speaker_**

__''Hey percy'' Annabeth, everybody looked up at my started to cry''are plane is hijacked and we are gonna die I know you don't love me but i love you and I, I thought nobody cared for me and you showed me wrong thank you,i just wanted to say that and goodbye ''and it ended and everybody strated to cry.

_**13 Years Later**_

**_Percy's pov_**

**_I stand out side looking at the wall at the Shanksville,Pennsylvania Flight 93 at the name Annabeth Chase I lean against in and say ''Your Welcome.''_**


	2. SORRY!

**I sorry but i had a lot ideas for this story but i don´t feel like doing them.I think it´s good as it is.**

**But if you want to adopt the story please feel free to do so.**


End file.
